


Desperate For More Than Breakfast

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Breakfast in Bed, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap takes it upon himself to make breakfast and talk with Dream, they saveotheractivities for later.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 16
Kudos: 839
Collections: MCYT





	Desperate For More Than Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? In my porn? It's more likely than you think... Please remember to read this series in order!

Sapnap wakes up late, soft and slow, hand rubbing down the slim waist of the man beside him. His other hand comes up to rub the sleep from his eyes. His gaze focuses on Dream, still fast asleep. Poor guy, he must be so tired from yesterday. A day spent cock warming Sapnap, he shivered at the memory, and then overstimulated for hours. 

He rose from the bed, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Dream deserved a nice meal for being so good. Not just yesterday, but for sending _fleshlights_ of himself to him and George. He let his dirty mind take over his thoughts as he cooked on autopilot, pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

He used the fleshlight _a lot_. It was almost embarrassing thinking about it. And he could imagine that George would've been using it at least as much as he did. Dream probably got fucked one after the other every other day. Fuck, they synced their schedules too. There was a chance they _both_ used it at the same time. 

Sapnap swallowed, willing his erection away. This was no time to be horny, Dream needed proper food in him, now. Water too, lots and lots of water. He cut up some orange slices to go on the side. Hopefully this meal will fill Dream up. 

Fill...

He smacked his forehead, slapping the dirty thoughts away. He finished up the food, loading it up on a big plate, he placed it on a tray, along with a tall glass of water. Before leaving the kitchen, he made sure to give Patches her bowl of food as well, a quick pet calmed her meowing down. He carefully carried the tray to Dream's room. 

He set the tray on the side table and gently shook Dream awake. 

"Hmm...what is it?" Dream's groggy morning voice croaked out. 

"I made you breakfast in bed, come sit up." Sapnap explained, helping his body lean against the headboard. 

"Breakfast in bed? And you didn't burn the house down? What's the occasion?" Dream was still confused in his half asleep state. 

"Remember last night? George left a vibrator in the toy-"

"Oh my god!" Dream cut him off quickly, hands covering the embarrassed blush on his face. 

"You weren't supposed to find out..." His muffled voice trailed off. 

"Well, I'm glad I did. You looked so good and begged so nice." Sapnap sat on the bed with him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. 

Dream sighed, "Did you tell George?" 

"No, I was hoping we could do it together."

Dream smirked, his eyes twinkling, "Or, maybe we could hold off on telling him? I may have a wicked idea..."

Sapnap groaned, "Considering you had this whole fleshlight idea in the first place, I can't wait to see what you have in store." 

"But first, food! You came a lot yesterday, you need to get some protein and fluid back in you." Sapnap brought the tray to his side. 

"Oh I had plenty of protein and fluid in me last night." Dream joked as he ate an orange slice. 

Sapnap barked out a laugh, "You're so annoying." 

Dream ate in mostly silence. Cutting into his pancakes and taking big bites. "Hey Sapnap, thank you for this. It feels nice to be cared for after all of that."

Sapnap smiled, "Of course dude, I can't believe you were just taking all of that alone, I wished you would have told us, we would've jumped to help." 

Dream shook his head, "I don't regret it. I liked the uncertainty of it, never knowing when I would be used, you guys being rough with a dumb toy. God, it got me off better than anything else." 

"Is that why you don't want to tell George yet?" Sapnap asked.

Dream nodded, gulping down some water. "Yeah, I want one last time with the anonymity." 

"Oh and Sapnap?" Dream continued, "After breakfast, I want you to use that toy thinking of every dirty fantasy I _know_ you've been thinking about all morning." He gave a knowing look. 

Sapnap sat in shock from Dream's boldness, a smile slowly spread across his face, "I'll fuck that toy until you can't walk."

###### 

Dream lay on his bed, soft sheet tying his hands together above his head. He didn't have rope or handcuffs, not _yet_ anyway, so the makeshift bondage would have to do for now. 

His naked body was spread bare for Sapnap to see, vulnerable in the way his hands were constricted. Dream gulped at the hungry look plastered on his face, from where he stood at the foot of the bed, eyes taking in every detail of Dream's body. His cock lay hard on his stomach, _already_. He'd barely been touched but he was so incredibly aroused just from the _thought_ of being fucked, especially while Sapnap watched. 

Sapnap teased the entrance of the blob, fingers sweeping around gently. Dream moved his hips encouragingly. Sapnap's wet fingers pressed in, two at once, stretching his hole that had tightened over night.

"Y'know I was always amazed at how tight the hole was. It was surprising, no matter how many times I fucked it, it still tightened back up like it was a virgin." 

Dream bucked his hips into the stretch. "Are you a virgin, Dream? I mean obviously I've fucked you more times than I can count but, has anyone _actually_ touched your tight ass before?" Sapnap questioned. 

Dream shook his head, "Hhn, no one!" 

"Aww, you were so desperate for it you had to make your own toys, huh? Couldn't even get a dildo to fuck you, needed someone to use your sloppy hole." A mean tone overtook Sapnap's voice. 

"Yes! Needed _you_ and _George_!" Dream cried out as the fingers were removed. 

"So good for us, let us relieve all of our tension."

Dream's hands struggled in his binding, "Yes, yes! I was good, wanted you to use me whenever you needed!" 

Sapnap kneeled on the bed, stroking his hand down a trembling thigh, "Such a good boy, deserves to get fucked." 

"Mmhm! Please Sir!" Dream begged out. 

"God, I love that name, yeah okay baby, I got you." Sapnap pushed the blob down on his lubed up cock. Tip easily breaching the tight hole, so used to it at this point, it practically welcomed him. 

Dream squirmed, legs spreading, like it would help him fit more inside. Sapnap trusted the rest of the way, groaning at the heat. Dream's eyes rolled back, bliss taking over his mind. 

Sapnap took in Dream's flushed body laid out before him. He always blushed so easily, which translated to his face and chest blossoming a sweet pink. His arms struggled as they rested above him, fingers clutching together. 

And his moans, they were better than any song, Sapnap could put them on repeat forever. 

Setting a rough pace, Dream keened as his prostate was struck over and over, still slightly tender from last night. Sapnap stared in awe in-between his spread legs. His hole clenched and furled over seemingly nothing but still clearly stretched out and leaking with lube. 

"Fuck, taking me so well, baby, best toy I could ask for." Sapnap praised as he fucked in hard. Maybe he should have been slower, Dream took a lot the night before. But his ass was irresistible, gripping so tight he couldn't help but fuck hard and fast. 

"Come on, baby, wanna see you cum on my cock." 

Dream took a sharp breath before crying out, cum splattering his stomach as he moaned in relief. 

Sapnap's thrusts turned sloppy, desperate for release. He came deep in the toy, watching as Dream's real hole filled with his cum. 

He lifted Dream's legs up, lapping over his dripping hole. Dream squirmed and whined as he was eaten out. Sapnap slurped strongly, tongue pushing in his hole and licking his insides. Dream came again, voice breaking in the middle. 

They came down from their high, chests heaving with their deep breaths. "Wow, that was...amazing." Sapnap broke the silence. Dream nodded in affirmation. Sapnap leaned down to kiss him - 

"Gross dude," Dream pushed his mouth away. "Your mouth was quite literally eating my ass, brush your teeth you freak." 

Sapnap laughed, kissing his hand instead, "Anything for you, my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> next time, we get to see what dream's idea is for george👀


End file.
